the thin lining between love and hate
by sirius-at-your-expense
Summary: love and hate are the same things. read and find out how two people who hated one another came to love one another..


The prank and the slap

**Lily Evans was a very unusual girl in many ways. She loved studying and exam time was her favourite time. She was not even interested in boys. Why be interested in boys when she had millions of books to read. The most unusual thing about her was that she was a witch. Or why else would she be sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour?**

**She had received a letter informing her that she was a witch two weeks back. When she had told her parents the news, they had been delighted. But her sister Petunia was a different case. She had been scared of what Lily might do to her. She had called Lily a freak and had also refused to even sit near her. Lily felt heart broken and sad at first but she eventually got over the feeling as she realised how little she would have to see Petunia once her school started. Besides, she would be going into an altogether fascinating world and was sure to make new friends of her own kind.**

**Now she had bought all her schoolbooks and also books that she did not need. She had also bought an owl, a wand and all the other necessary items.**

**While eating her Ice-cream, the eleven-year-old girl was reading her Charms text book. **

**Not far from her table, three boys were sitting. They were talking among themselves. All of them had met that day and had become friends instantly. Now, they were using their time to get to know each other properly. They were all eleven-year-old and had almost the same hobbies.**

**The raven-headed boy was called James Potter. He belonged to one of the richest families and was a pure-blood. He was spoilt and was used to getting everything that he wished for. He had warm hazel coloured eyes and even at such a young age, he was very handsome. He had this habit of messing up his already messy hair. As he sat there a group of girls were trying to catch his eyes.**

**The dark-haired boy was known as Sirius Black. He was very much like James and also belonged to a rich family and was a pure-blood. The only difference was that he had blue-grey eyes and did not have messy hair. His hair fell elegantly in his eyes and was also very handsome. He always made it a point to wink at a girl whom he found was staring at him.**

The last boy was Remus Lupin. He had sandy-brown hair. He was quite good-looking himself but was not proud. He was a half-bread. Unlike James and Sirius he was not very outgoing. He was mature above his age and was sensible, considerate and kind.

"**Hey James, didn't you say that you loved pranking?" asked Sirius.**

"**Yes. Why do you ask?"**

"**Well, you see a red-headed girl seated there on that table?" said Sirius. James turned around and saw Lily sitting and reading. **

"**I don't get where you are getting to!" said James**

"**Her Ice-cream is almost untouched. Why don't you make use of it ," Sirius said winking at James.**

**James understood and an evil grin appeared on his face. Remus knew what they were thinking but he did not say anything.**

**James got up from his seat and walked casually towards Lily's table. As he neared her table, he purposely slipped and banged into the table. The next second, Lily's face was covered with ice-cream. She was too surprised to do anything. By now everyone was laughing at her. James had returned to his table and was laughing very hard along with Sirius and Remus.**

**When Lily came to her senses, she quickly wiped her face and marched towards James' table. She pulled him up by the collar and slapped him hard on the face. Her emerald-coloured eyes were blazing with anger.**

**Now everybody was looking at them. There was a complete silence this time. Nobody dared to do anything. There were finger prints on James cheek where Lily had slapped him. Both of them were looking deadly. Nobody knew what was going to happen next. **

**Man if looks could kill then both would have been dead already!**


End file.
